In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, “MDT (Minimisation of Drive Tests)” is defined.
The MDT includes two modes of “Immediate MDT” and “Logged MDT”.
In the “Immediate MDT”, a target mobile station UE is configured to perform a measurement process based on “RRC Measurement Configuration” for current RRM (Radio Resource Management), to add “Location Information” indicating location information of the target mobile station UE to “RRC Measurement Report” including a result of the measurement process, and to report the “RRC Measurement Report” to a network.
Meanwhile, in the “Logged MDT”, the target mobile station UE is configured to receive “Logged MDT Configuration” in a connected state (RRCC_CONNECTED), to perform a measurement process based on the “Logged MDT Configuration” in an idle state (RRC_IDLE), to store a result of the measurement process as an MDT log, and to report the MDT log when the target mobile station UE is transitioned to the connected state (RRCC_CONNECTED).
As a procedure for starting the MDT, “Management based MDT activation procedure” is defined.
The “Management based MDT activation procedure” is configured to be able to designate a target MDT area.